


鸢尾花开43

by shuangjiang_sk



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangjiang_sk/pseuds/shuangjiang_sk





	鸢尾花开43

43

singto变得很黏糊。无论工作、吃饭、睡觉甚至上厕所，只要两人共处一室，炙热的视线就黏在krist身上。

花店外，“慕名而来”围观的女孩们越聚越多。用她们的话来讲，singto的眼神充满了霸道的占有欲，仿佛要将小老板吞吃入肚。

某一次，Krist从她们身边路过，看到她们又凑在一起细细讨论着什么，不时发出巫婆般“嘿嘿嘿”的笑声。好奇已久的Krist悄咪咪地站在一旁偷听了一会儿，瞬间面红耳赤，脚下一个趔趄差点摔倒，好在singto及时冲过来扶住才避免脸部与地面的亲密接触。只是慌乱中，还是不小心闪了一下腰。Singto心疼地一手托出弟弟的臀部，一手在后腰打圈轻揉。

女孩儿们激动地尖叫起来，纷纷拿出手机对着两人狂拍，而以往对此毫无反应的Krist一反常态地一把推开singto的双臂，扶着腰急匆匆地冲回了花店二楼，“嘭”地把门关上并锁了起来。

Singto疑惑地看了看弟弟的背影，又在女孩中扫视了一圈。女孩们无辜地看天的看天，看地的看地。没找到答案的singto只好转身欲走，耳朵却悄悄竖了起来。

“噢，他俩昨晚一定很激烈。小老板‘不堪重负’的细腰就是证据。”

“嘿嘿嘿，说不定就是我刚才说的浴缸PLAY，Mr singto从身后环抱着小老板躺在浴缸里，借着水流抽插。小老板反手搂着Mr singto的脖子无力地上下摇摆。”

“我说的那个餐桌PLAY也很有可能，甜滋滋的奶油涂满小老板那细嫩白皙的身躯，Mr singto沿着脖子舔舐而下，然后含住下面那粉嫩的分身~~啊啊啊~太美好了。”

“嘿嘿嘿…嘿嘿…”  
……

Singto了然地 闷笑出声，摇了摇头慢慢踱回了花店。

而此时的krist把自己关在在浴室里，站在淋浴头下，开着冷水将自己从头淋到尾。挪威的女孩子都太可怕了！Mook和她们相比就是小清新小天使。Krist回想起她们刚才讨论的黄暴内容，而自己和p’sing还是其中的主角就忍不住全身发烫。…..不行，多冲会儿。

Krist鸵鸟似的躲在浴室里冲水，时间过去了多久也不知道。直到singto做好了午餐，上楼敲门让他下楼吃饭，才磨磨唧唧地从浴室里挪出来，随手抓了一张浴巾披在头上，然后给singto开门。

Singto本来笑眯眯地打算捉着害羞的Krist下楼吃个炸鸡，以补偿他今天受到的惊吓，结果开门却看到krist湿透的头发。再摸了摸他冰冷的皮肤，singto脸“唰”地就黑了，横抱起krist把他塞进被子里，从柜子里翻出吹风机开始打理这个胡来的小孩。

自知理亏的krist低着头不敢说话，心里却甜丝丝的，p’sing从来没给new学长吹过头发呢。

Singto一边烘干着krist的头发，一边观察着Krist的表情。这孩子不知道想什么，又神游天际去了。不过估计是想到了什么开心的事情，嘴角微微上扬，一副窃喜的小表情，让自己心情也跟着好了起来。  
满意地摸了摸krist柔软干燥的发丝，singto满意地放下了手中的吹风机，拿起一旁的干净衣服给Krist套上，拉着他往楼下去。

旅店的老板娘刚好登门拜访，来取她预定的矢车菊。她现在和作为长期租客的singto已经很熟，知道他来到特罗姆瑟的目的就是为了追回自己的恋人。看着两人手牵手，亲密地从楼上下来，老板娘脸上露出了满意的笑容，看来进展挺顺利。

“中午好啊。Mr krist，Mr singto。”

“午安，Mrs May。”singto礼貌地点点头，从花架上抽出早已装饰好的花束，递给这位温和亲切的女士。

这个小镇虽小，却因为位于著名旅游区，又正值花季，游客纷至沓来，旅店的房间供不应求，价格也随之上涨。但是，老板娘却一直按照最低价格收取singto费用。旅店的房间没有厨房，在singto偷偷练习制作krist喜欢的食物的时候，老板娘还特别将旅店一楼自用的厨房借给他免费使用。May女士很喜欢这个英俊而专情的年轻人，她说singto总让她想起她那个英年早逝的丈夫。当然，她也很喜欢Krist，总说要是krist是她儿子就好了。

眼见她喜欢的两个年轻人关系越来越融洽，May女士自然是十分开心的。可惜singto仍然住在旅店的房间里，也许亚洲人比较含蓄？May女士虽然觉得每天看singto回旅店耷拉着耳朵可怜兮兮的样子非常有趣，但还是推他一把吧。

愉悦地接过singto手里的鲜花，May女士在店门口站了一会儿，略微思考了一下，转身又回到了花店里。

“Mrs May？还有什么事情可以帮您的？”singto拿着扫帚正准备把地面上剪裁掉的花枝花叶清扫出去，惊讶地看到May女士再次进来，好奇地询问道。

“哦，这单子本来打算晚上给你的。刚好在店里碰到你，就先给你吧。”May女士从手包里翻出来一张纸。

“单子？”Singto疑惑的接过，定睛一看，是自己居住的旅店房间对账单，上面清晰的显示着本月的月结金额。这账单不是昨天就看过了么？ 

站在一旁的krist斜着头瞄了一眼账单上的金额，惊得瞪大了双眼，好贵！快赶上他半个月的营业额了。

krist瞄了瞄singto，又瞄了瞄May女士，纠结地双手合拢，低头抠着自己的手指。

尽管明白这已经是旅店的最优惠价格了，krist还是忍不住肉疼。P’sing买公寓已经差不多花光了储蓄，这几个月在挪威肯定也没有接新的工作…..

May女士假装在店内踱步欣赏了一会儿店里的各色鲜花，余光却偷偷关注着krist的表情。  
Ma~这孩子纠结的样子真可爱。

调皮地给singto眨了眨眼，May女士哼着小曲转身离开。

Singto收到May女士的暗示，诧异地愣了一小会儿，转头看了看krist皱着眉头抠手指的小动作，笑了起来，心里对May女士默默感谢。

这一天，Krist都显得坐立不安。虽然手里按部就班地做着花店的工作，眉头却紧锁着，眼神放空。偶尔被singto轻唤着回过神来，却又一脸欲言又止。他拿着剪刀不停地修剪着店门口的盆栽，叶子剪落一地，树都快被他剪秃了。Singto一脸担心地看着他，生怕他没注意把自己手给剪了。

…要是krist不乐意…就算了吧…看他一整日魂不守舍的样子，真让人心疼。怪只怪自己当年不够用心，May女士不了解，自己却是清楚明白的，怎么可以再用小伎俩套路他?

晚饭，singto准备了丰盛的晚餐，盯着krist吃完，刷完碗盘，再环视了一圈花店，确认所有事情都做完以后，就打算回旅店了。因为想多在krist身边呆一会儿，最近他都在花店里呆到很晚，回到旅店房间都已经很晚了。虽然May女士有帮忙打扫房间卫生，但堆积起来的脏衣物还是需要回去清洗一下。

在他站起来准备出门的时候，Krist抓住了他的衣角，深吸了一口气，似乎下定了很大的决心，对他说道，“虽然对May女士有点不好意思…但是，P’sing…你要不搬过来跟我住吧？”


End file.
